


Feels like Magic

by Tigaroo



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Also this is my very first draft of this fic, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Pendragon Has Magic (Merlin), Arthur-centric, Basically Arthur can feel magic, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, WIP, Warnings May Change, but if i dont post now it'll be stuck in abandoned fic hell forever, kind of, will rewrite/edit later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigaroo/pseuds/Tigaroo
Summary: Being born of magic, Arthur is left with an unintended side effect.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Feels like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first draft of this chapter, title etc. everything of this fanfic and honestly, I'm tired of just giving in to my perfectionist writer side so fuck it imma just post this then edit/rewrite/add more to the chapter. Not really happy with it but proud I actually completed a chapter and posted it without getting my anxiety and perfectionism to banish it to abandoned fic hell
> 
> Enjoy, and if you catch any mistakes, please let me know; also constructive criticism is gingerly welcomed just know I am very unfortunately very sensitive, but I wanna get better.

Everyone has magic.

A little fact that Arthur had known ever since he could remember.

Arthur had evidence all around from the warm phantom caresses reaching out to him to the occasional icy rise of goosebumps clawing at his skin. Some more prevalent in others, Arthur would say as he nursed a massive headache after talking to a particular traveller or two.

One of Arthur’s earliest memories was spent with his nanny, Linette. She was a young maid who couldn’t have been more than 16 winters old. Arthur remembers her firm kindness and her warm smile, but that wasn’t what made her Arthur’s favourite. There were only a handful of people who caught his attention, but never quite as long as Linette did. For a time, Arthur thought it was just a simple childhood crush to only be reminded that the Court Physician was among the handful bunch.

His fondness for her was reciprocated through the form of snatching extra desserts from Audrey’s kitchen and making time for bedtime stories way past Arthur’s curfew. Oh, how Arthur would remember those memories fondly.

If her presence alone was addictive, her storytelling was intoxicating, to say the least. Cradled up to her side as she spoke like an experienced bard. Her voice, so expressive and choral, it was like she was able to form lucid scenes of Princes and Dragons of her tales right in front of the young Prince’s eyes.

Except that the vivid visions of Kings and Dragons _were_ right in front of him.

Traced with luminescent silver, gliding above his face, leaving him with a tingly giddiness as she sang sorrowfully, with words that Arthur could not understand. At the time Arthur thought nothing of it and was lulled to sleep.

One day Arthur found himself softly singing snippets remembered from his nanny’s song during his yearly checkup with the Court Physician. Gaius stiffened, snapping his gaze towards the humming boy. “Gaius, do you know that song?” Arthur questioned, internally(and externally) giddy. “I can’t seem to remember the next part.” Arthur quickly added bashfully. Gaius was always Arthur's second favourite of the castle staff. Not that he’d ever tell anyone. “Who taught you that… song, your highness?” Gaius asked gently, all the while trying to get the little Prince to stop swinging his legs so he could finish his checkup. “Linette.” Arthur answered, beaming with a toothy smile. “I see.” Gaius simply said, with his signature eyebrow arch and like usual the day went on without any note. Or so Arthur thought.

After his weekly checkup with Gaius, Linette’s presence with the young Prince had become scarcer and scarcer, much to his dismay. No matter how violent his tantrums got, Linette would ignore him. Sometimes when young Arthur was lucky, he’d catch her guilty stare here and there, but Arthur could not understand what he had done wrong. Why did Linette hate him? Why didn’t Linette tuck him in at night? Did he do something wrong? All these thoughts ran through his young mind.

Arthur is not dimwitted, as much as his tutors loved to gossip about.

It wasn’t until a year later when he finally got some answers to his nanny’s odd behaviour. Linette had woken him up in the middle of the night with a kiss on the temple of his head before his filled eyes grew heavier. “I’m so sorry.” Her silky voice rang before the soft echo of a familiar melody drowned any other thoughts he had, flooding him with a feeling of warmth and comfort as he slept.

When he woke up, Arthur was greeted by the sound of his father hovering above him with a concerned expression along with hot tears falling onto his face. Beside him was Gaius, looking tired and haggard. “Arthur!” His father cried, cradling his tiny body in a way he hadn’t done since he was a baby. Never before Arthur had witnessed nor remembered such gentleness of his grim and ruthless father. Arthur would never forget the first real memories of those harsh calloused hands, caressing his face and how father’s stern lines softened into relief and joy.

“You’re awake.” The ruthless ruler croaked.

That day, Arthur had learned another fact of life.

_That all magic was evil._

**Author's Note:**

> My perfectionist writer: EvErYtHiNg Is WRONG, iT's Not GOOOD >:(((((( EvErYtHiNg MuSt Be PeRfEcT, yOu cOulD hAvE aDdEd-
> 
> My tired ass that just wants to enjoy writing and finishing the story in my head: stfu pls, we'll edit it later pls just let me actually enjoy writing


End file.
